Black Graffiti
by jayjazz
Summary: This is my first story : Shes been told she was crazy. Is it the pills or the attitude? And so far she hates her new life, that is until she meets a certain retired revolutionary who is oddly drawn to her. Can she let him in her trust or will she remain the bipolar mess she always was? HueyxOC and possibly some more... R
1. Hi Tyra

Don't hate me this is kinda my first story, I hope you guys like it.

And i kinda wrote this part straight from the top of my head when i was board and thought i could make it into something, so please review! I'll also except ideas but go easy on me, this chap is LONG by the way.

Enjoy!

-  
-June 25,207 4:32 pm -  
"I'm the one lying? "Her voice had been so crisp it ripped into the boys hardened face that started to give into her anger. Her fist were slowly clentching in her pockets."dont do this! "A voice she had infamously known picked up in her head in a convincing tone. "Just leave me alone! Go away! "She knew her screams were useless. She screamed one last time at the top of her lungs gripping her long wavy hair in anger pulling her own locks of hair out in her hands. She threw her back against the bathroom wall in frustration. She could look at the messy figure in the reflection of the damp mirror. She slowly slid her back down the wall trapped in her own daze of confusion. The voice was too empowering it once again had the 8 year old trapped in her own nightmare.  
"Don't just sit there Demitry, do something! "Even the 4 year old bad felt the pain in her screaming voice. He still stood in the doorway of the bathroom with nothing but a confused look upon his face. The tears flowed down his carmel colored cheeks.  
The girl had seemingly cried as well. She sat her face in her lap and freely cried in frustration."why can't I JUST hear myself! "She cried.

-5 years later-  
I quickly opened my eyes. Like that, the eerie feeling drained from my body.

Ok. I guess they find it cunning to label me as cruel and heartless and especially crazy. Crazy is when you actually believe your life is perfect. The suitcase I had slept on that was still warm from where my head was shifted as my aunt Leah drove over a speed bump.  
Who the fuck am I kidding? I am crazy. Or car sick. Maybe it was the pills I had overdosed one to many times.  
My friends mom had perscibed them to me about two months before I was plaugued with the news of me moving. Ever since them I take about 2 or three every three days.  
"Oh honey your going to love it here ..."I had long tuned the women in the driver seat out ever since we left the graffitti splattered parking space that belonged to my old house in hell. I only stuck my skull candy headphones, my only going away present from Kylie with the braids, deeper into my already radio sick ears. I turned the up beat Beyonce ballad louder in my ears. I watched peacefully with the same blank and monotonous eyes as the darkened, rain filled clouds suddenly changed into rays of sunlight and green grass.  
"10 miles until Chicago'' I heard her happily announce the promising green highway sign on the left like she did since we headed into Paris, Texas. Slowly my eyes drifted together. One heavy sigh realsed most of my "moving away "syndrome stress. The damn drive had to be so long. That was the problem. I had been itching so bad to escape Texas, my nightmare stained past. I felt the whole way heading north, my life would never be same. I had long wanted to change myself. I needed to regain my life back. And me moving in with my cousin Jasmine was the perfect opportunity.  
I had only seen her once, and I was 5. Nine and a half years later I found myself going to be living with her. Great. I realsed a sigh again opening my eyes.  
10 miles was hella fast. I hope she forgives me for trying to tell her about life.  
She started driving in the streets of the city. The town was full of skyscrapers. Not a surprise. But a gigantic white, tile sign read Woodcrest was a surprise.  
"You never told me she lived in Woodcrest "I yanked the cord to the headphones, quickly pulling them out my ears. My aunt just sucked her teeth reminding me only more of Texas."Girl does it matter? "She said.  
It mattered to me! I'm sure it mattered to Ed Wunclear as well, that corrupt idiot. I sat back in my seat as she drove us down the street. I ignored most the town. "Timid deer lane "the stupid sign read. What a faggot name.  
She parked infront of gigantic mansion like house."fuck, "I mumbled in a low tone hoping she didn't hear me.  
"I know right! Theys rich! "She said.  
And I thought she was just lying. One thing I can confirm that's true, it is infact to go from poverty to wealthy in one day.  
I flipped my hair back as I eagerly grabbed the car door, jumping out. It felt good to stand up again. The air was so crisp and sweet. The suburbs was even better than it was on tv. I just hope they people weren't like it. I instantly hated it.  
"Tom, Sarah "my aunt had spun around and began walking towards them with open arms.  
They were exzactly as I pictured, black on white. Then out from behind them pops carrot top. We did not get along to well.  
"Oh shes such a sweety! Infact there she go "my aunt directed the crowds attention towards me. A smile had taken over my face but another pit of anxeity had opened up begins my lips.

-Across the street-  
"Aw shit! Its another nigga! "Riley loud and high pitched tone could be heard all through out the house as it bounced off the walls causing me to nearly drop the green titleless book I was by now nearly finished with.I flinched with anger and sighed in disgust.  
"Boy watch ya mouth!" Then, WHAM! "But there is look! "Obviously there was more than I expected going on downstairs. I set the book down on the bed and trailed down the stairs. "What are you talking about? "I asked my brother who seemed to eager looking out the blinds to even turn around."its something with the Dubois, look grandad "riley said. I shook my head. And? More importantly, so? The only thing possibly interesting about the gramcracker family was they had a half and half daughter and that tom was so white all he needed was to bleach his skin. Everything else was plain annoying. And I dont know how the hell I can sit through another Sunday dinner tonight with them."Boy get out the blinds "grandad commanded shutting them before he got another look. I quickly headed upstairs, back into our room, quickly opening the shutter blinds. I knealt down to see if Riley was seeing things. Surely he wasn't.

-Back across the street again-  
"I hate the color "it was the first words to leave my mouth as I stepped foot into my new room. I couldn't really complain though, it was nearly 3 times the size of my old one from our last apartment. But I fucking hated soft pink. Infact purple kicked pinks ass every day.  
My cousin had stood next to me in the white doorway. The new paint smell was had crossed her arms and was looking around at my suitcases scattered across the floor.  
"Well you can always change it "she simply replied.I could tell by the way princess flipper her strawberry blonde curls that she was definatly going to be hard to live with.  
One thing did catch my eye, I had a balcony with real glass doors.  
"I can? "I asked. She nodded before leaving me lonely in the big empty bedroom. Well I wasn't the only bummed about this.  
"Tom, Sarah! "I yelled from the door. Instantly the two rushed in awaiting my question."So you like your new room? "Sarah asked.  
No.  
"Yes "I responded. They nodded. To cut this conversation short I just jumped to the point.  
"Can I say, go for a walk? "I asked. Tom looked to Sarah and shrugged."sure just comeback "they said in jokingly manner. _I quickly walked past them, rushing out the house. I was full of energy after the drive, Infact I wanted to stand up and walk. Plus I had to preview this Booshy ass city.

They stupid sunny sky, annoying bird chirping only seemed to mock me more by the second. I pulled the sleeve of the baggy dark purple hoodie on my shoulder up again. I had the slightest idea where the hell I was walking but I still continued my journey down the neighbor hood. I was only a few blocks away when I started to head into town, passing multiple shops and building all entitled to wunclear.  
I had to actually look up to see the top of city hall as I walked.  
BOOM!  
I felt my shoulder hit another.  
"Aye bitch, watch where you goin! " it couldn't have came out her mouth. She was white. And from what I saw she had blond hair but she didn't turn around to show ne her face. Instantly, Texas came back.  
"The fuck talking to? "I growled in a low tone. She suddenly spun. "The fuck you think, the big booty hoe that bumped into me "she fought back. My fist started to clentch in my pockets."oh I guess I could kick your ass, but I'm all about leaving Britney alone "I replied continuing my journey now in anger down the street. Suddenly her voice blew up into laughter.I spun around giving my sane hard look if anger."what. The hell "I said. She had to hold her stomach."I was just messing with you girl! "She said. Instantly the anger drained. I looked to her again. She could have just did it to mean. But I looked at her again.  
She didn't look nearly as smart enough to do that. I'm assuming this was an act of making friends. "I'm Cindy "she said regaining her balance."Tyra "I said back."I see you on my level "she responded. I nodded."I'm from Texas "I said back."oohhh I can tell ill see you around "and she started walking off in the direction she was when ran into each other. I shrugged and continued walking.

-about 10 minutes of walking-  
I could tell I was gonna like this place. And not woodcrest but this gigantic oak i found mydself at the top of woodcrest on this tall grassy hill right now. The way the breeze blew, making all the trees sway in that direction. For me finding something peaceful for once was a big accomplishment. I slowly had leaned my back down the tree, sliding down it until I sat hugging my knees on the grass.  
"Damnit! I'm so stupid! " it was a smooth and velvet voice that yelled. I looked to he right and left.  
"Was that you? "I asked myself quietly."do I sound like a nigga "that stupid voice had picked up and said. I shook my head.  
"How could I let this happen! "I knew it was boy that yelled. And im assuming he was as fucked up as me right now.  
But the problem was I didn't know who it was behind the tree. I considrring just quickly running down the hill before i found out he was gonna kill me. He sounded angry. Or confused. Stupid.

I quietly crawled and peaked around the corner of the tree bark.

Oh hell.

"Whoa! "Was all I could sum up for his appearance. He suddenly looked over to me and backed up.  
The boy had a huge afro thing going on. I think he had more hair than me.  
But his crimson orbs were burning holes into brown irises. "Hey some people like peace and quiet "I firmly said. His eyes seemed to broaden."oh, I thought I was, I didn't see you "his voice was smooth but hardened. His pants were baggy khakis and his shirt was light light off white button down but open with a black undershirt. But maybe he liked what he saw because he couldn't stop starring at me.  
I shifted uncomfortably. "Did I interrupt something? "I said my voice tender with sarcasm. His eyes instantly frowned his lip came out.  
Those damn eyes.  
"Damn "I mumbled so lightly to myself.  
I slowly went back around towards where I was sitting my eyes never laving him. Ok. Now I was scared."Aren't you hot? "His voice made me jolt with shock. He was now sitting right next me and he had tugged at the sleeve. I quickly swatted his hand off."no,"I quickly said the anxious feeling had jumped quickly setting in. "Uh, I mean, "I began scooting over.  
DAMNIT! He could ... I felt those damn eyes beaming on my every movement.  
"I gotta go -" I quickly rose up, quickly rushing down the hilltop with only a little amount of my dignity left.

Was it good? Did it suck? leave a review peeps


	2. Why Me?

so its been awhile since i typed...my bad :/ im working my way up with this story so i went ahead and added chapter 2 and 3 :) i hope you like it and by the way im considering changing the rating to MA in the next few chapters...

R&R please!

"How was the walk? '' she picked an hour later after the whole thing happened to try and question me about it. And honestly I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Ever since I had got back to the house I had been sitting on top of my mattress that Tom had purchased while I was gone, and thinking. I held the hoodie closer to my arms, squeezing the fabric between my fingers tightly. It felt so comforting against my hurting arms.  
"Was it fun? "She asked.

It was a fucking disaster.

"Great "I shrugged obviously bothered. She didn't seem to give a fuck. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't immdiatly run away from that kid. But damn, it was like just a look from those wine irisis would make me jump. I hugged my legs. It bothered me how she still used "mommy " and "daddy ". I shrugged at the term. I couldn't even remember the last time I even summoned for my mother. Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I looked her in the blood shot eyes.  
I still shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. Why had I become so stressed? It was frustrating. I could even feel my face reddening by the second.  
"And daddy said you'll have rails by next week "she added before leaving the room. I didn't care about the bed rails. Her red curls has bounced with every step. I obnoxiously rolled my eyes.  
Me and my cousin looked nothing alike. No offense, but thank God. It was like she was white and I was black. Well, carmel. My hair wasn't even all that curly, just wavy and nappy at times. Plus it was off black and about almost reached my chest. And while about jasmine was working on beginning puberty, I was about 3 or 4 years past all of it. But even from my mom being his younger sister it was unbelievable.  
Not to mention we think and even talk different in every way.  
Just then I saw her father walk into my room. He was the last person I picture myself living with. I had pretended I hadn't noticed him walk him. Instead I stayed looking facing at my chipped and aching toes. "So you like your room " Tom had said leaning against the frame of the freshly painted walls. I hated the whole soft pink and white wooden furniture complexion. I want one wall purple, the other fuschia. Ugh, this stupid white ass, princess furniture had to go.

But since I had only been here a few hours -

"I guess " I shrugged with a tinge of dissapointment. "Oh " Tom sighed. This was already awkward. It was obvious he saw me as some little hood rat with an explosive attitude, acrylic nails and long weave. Like I was going to be the one who brought shame to this family.  
"I swear I won't cause anyone any issues, tom "I said with a not so sweet voice. Face it, I'm nothing like his daughter. All shit aside. "Well you just arrived ...haven't hurt anyone do far " he awkwardly attempted a joke. That's when I faced him. I turned myself around on the mattress. Then DING DONG! Saved by the doorbell that rang from downstairs."I'll get it! "Tom yelled leaving my door way. "Please don't, I got it " I heard Jasmine yell.  
As soon as Tom left I leaned my own body against the doorway to see who it was. Then I heard the footsteps trail up to the stairs. I sat back down on the mattress, closing my door.

"So your back now? This your way of saying I'm sorry? " I heard my cousin yell with that fucking annoying tinge of drama. I sat up. Oooh a fight! "Seriously Jasmine, what more do you want me to do?" I knew it couldn't have been that ...  
"Anyway my cousin is in town right now" without a warning my door swung open. I pretended not to notice it was the same boy from earlier. That rambunctious wild hair and red eyes. Damnit."Tyra this is my boyfriend Huey "she took his his arm and guided him into my room. I felt the hostility he brought with him. "And Huey this is Tyra "her voice instantly went from pretend anger to innocence. I rolled my eyes. Way to make things awkward, I thought. I was seriously considering jumping off that balcony.  
I felt the couple looking at me but I refused to look up.  
Wait -"Boyfriend? " I asked in confusion. It was a little late to ask though. Then it hit me - that's what he was probally yelling about at the treetop. "Yeah " my cousin cheerfully replied. I didn't even have to really even look up to realize something didn't feel right. I had to get the hell out of here. "I um, "I said getting off the mattress walking past the two and heading for the door pulling my hoodie closer to my body. The faster I could get out that damn room.  
"Wait, " my cousin said. I didn't hesitate to keep walking. And I didn't even know where I was going, anywhere they weren't. "Maybe we should just "I heard him say as I headed down the hallway of the house. They bad like 3 guest rooms up here anyway."uh, whatever Huey Freeman "my cousin said in a playful tone. I shook my head at the thought.

-A painful hours later-

"Hm "I dully looked up. I took the lemon out my mouth. My mood had quickly became sour enough already. My had cousin just _had_ him stay for dinner but luckily he sat nowhere near me at this huge dinner table. But ofcourse my Aunt had to focus everyones attention on me."You didn't want to take your jacket off? " she asked in a polished way. I shrugged. They'd pry this damn hoodie out my cold dead hand before I took it off. She inwardly giggled. "Why it reminds you of your home? "She questioned.  
I shrugged again. "Oh trust me, I don't want to be reminded of home "my tone was harsher than I expected. The adults again awkwardly laughed. He even focused his attention on me. "Why? " my cousin had to ask. I saw the way he nudged her in the hip. I shrugged again. "Tell us "she said again in false intrest. "No "I calmly replied quickly feeling that angry mood swing come back around. "Why? "She asked in an innocent tone. I will shrug until my shoulders fall off if that's what she wanted. I even just cut them off to prove a point. "Ok, ok " sarah had life savingly changed the subject. "Then tell us Tyra, what did you discover about your walk earlier? Do you like Woodcrest all ready? "She said.

Or not.

I began messing with a lock of split end hair looking into my lap as I felt the intense reddening of my face. "Can I be excused "I asked already getting up and leaving the table.

-upstairs-

The girl scurried across the bathroom floor for the little orange bottle that seemed to escape her hands every time she tried to pick it up. She shifted in her sweaty hands as she struggled to get the white cap off. Out slipped serval little blue pills that swam in her pile of sweat. Her whole body was shaking dangerously.  
Her breath was getting faster and the hypreventilation was uncontrollable. She felt the monsterous figure set deep into her. Her hair was a mess just like the mess of her reflection she watched.  
"So nervous you cant even pick up a bottle of pills "the voice picked up. "Shut up! "She aggressivly grunted to herself, throwing the bottle of pills at the mirror in frustration. She felt herself drift back to earth as the medications dissolve into her bloodstream. She bad scooted her back against the fresh, bleach smelling bathroom wall in satisfication. She felt her pride slip away, but it was worth the relaxing and content feeling that it gave her.  
"Tyra! Tyra sweety? "Sarah's voice had startled the girl who instantly stood up and fished the bottle of pills out the bath tub where they landed. "Are you alright? "She asked messing with the door knob. Tyra quickly wiped the sweat from her forehead using the sleeve of the hoodie. She quickly locked her palms and used them to smooth her messy hair down. She straightened her clothes just In time as sarah unlocked the door.  
"I never meant to ditch, its just "she began in a tender tone of assurance. Sarah had nodded."well if your alright "sarah said leaving the doorway.  
Tyra restlessly backed up against the bathroom wall again looking up in sorrow."oh I miss me to "she said to herself.

-The next morning -

I had the urge to get up extra early and got dressed. I wasn't too surprised at the reflection I received in the bathroom mirror. Tired ,red eyes. And knowing I was actually safe sleeping in this house, I slept extra good last night. Hopefully he didn't spend the night though. Yesterday was nearly blacked out, i hardly remeber getting here. Infact waking up I was slightly confused. The sun was partially up but my little old fashioned twin bell alarm clock red 8:03. I had quietly snuck downstairs. It was Thursday and I already knew Tom had to be at his job. Sarah and jasmine were still sleeping.  
I pulled the hood of my jacket over my and made sure my shades on up to my eyes. My bad trips from the pills was nothing, atleast it gave me peace of mind. And for that stupid fact, I felt like I could do anything right now.  
"Tom we still have to talk about this! " maybe Sarah wasn't still sleeping. I had been sitting on the couch in the living room but as soon as I heard her angered voice I dashed into the kitchen hiding behind the cabinets that were placed in the center of the kitchen. "I've already been 30 minutes late disscussing this Sarah " It was like watching a movie with your ears. Well listening to a movie then. But anyway I wanted to hear it all. I was instantly wanted to involved. But the footsteps I could sense were coming closer. I opened the cabinet and crawled in, surprisingly I could fit. Then they were in the kitchen, I watched through the hole in the wooden door of the cabinet. "Well Sarah I'm just saying! "Whoa that's the loudest Tom ever "got ", punk ass. "Now another child living here is serious! "Sarah had fought back.

I knew what they were fighting about.

"Look, lets just see how this all rolls out "tom said. Then I heard a lip smack of kiss and he was out the door.

I didn't exzactly feel that pill euphoria anymore.


	3. Hostile Takeover

_-May 21, 2010 5:09 pm - "You wanna act grown now? "The lean dark skinned woman had doged towards the girl. She had quickly hit the left side of the wall trying to run from the woman. The woman had hit the corner of the bed which gave her time to run. She had headed around the small apartment."Kendrick, GO GET ! "the girl screamed as she ran across the boy sitting on the couch. She had tripped over her own feet as the woman cane across the girl with a book in her hand. The boy bad screamed in horror as the woman had tackled the girl. "KENDRICK GO! DON'T LOOK! I'LL BE OK! "the girl scream bursting out in tears as the woman had started to slam her face with the book. The little boy still continued to scream in horror."he can't help you Tyra, "he grip on her neck grew tighter."he's only a child! "She repeatily hit her again. The girl had took her hands and started to hit the woman back but it was no use. She was weak underneath the woman's stenght. All she could do is hope her brother wasn't looking_.

-End of flashback -  
I couldn't shake the feeling of what I had heard the other day. They were seriously doubting me like I was a temporary stay. I shook my head at the thought. "God they, hate you already " my stupid conscious had voiced in that annoying tone. I sighed shaking my head. "Yeah keep walking bitch cause you know you can't run from me "it said again. Yeah I needed my meds.  
But I found a can of mace in my suit case thankfully and this time and I sitting at that same hilltop, against that same tree. The weather had been rather hot, and it was making my arms especially sweaty and my body humid. The only difference about today and a few days ago was I had been popping my pills right now. And that boy wasn't here. I sighed in relief even though I could sense he'd be wandering around up here. I couldn't do my meds at the house because jasmine and Sarah were there. I carefully slid the white cap off the orange bottle and shook two more off white pills out.  
"Why are you tense? " "FUCK! "I screamed .I jumped causing me to dropped the bottle and the two pills fell in the grass. He scared the living hell out me. I quickly snatched the bottle back, putting it in my left pocket but my eyes never left the ones in the grass. "You've got to stop doing that! "I grunted with a frustrated sigh. I was hoping he didn't see what he did with every last little piece of peace I had left. "I scared you? How? "He asked. I rolled my eyes."You came out no where while I was-" I quickly cut my sentence short. I had to say that! "What taking medicine? How bad is that? "He said facing me. His tone was begging to irk me. "Boy, you don't even fucking know me "I said turning towards him. And I didn't know him either actually. I didn't want to that much."Oh like your insanely anxious? You seem to fear the human race"he said in another harsher tone.

Whoop. His. Ass, I thought threw gritted teeth.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't want to talk about it "I said my voice dripping in sarcasm. There was a pause of silence. "Sorry "he mumbled even though I could tell he didn't mean any of it. I rolled my eyes. Another pause of hostile silence. I needed those things in the grass before I started hypreventilating. I hadn't took any since yesterday and that was the reason I was out here. He had to freaking show up. Then I got an idea. This might make him take back what he said. "Do you mind? "I asked eyeing him. He shook his head. He wasn't anybody anyway. So i took the pills out my pocket and popped two of them out, quickly tossing them down my throat. "Why? "He asked. I couldn't play dumb anymore. "I _sed_ I don't wanna talk about it "I quickly jumped. "Whatever "he bitterly replied. I didn't exzactly give a fuck he "cared "about me either so I guess we we're eaqual. "I'm just glad you don't act like my ex" he mumbled sarcastically. ''Ex?'' I questioned thinking back at a few days ago when my cousin described him as her ''boyfriend''. ''Yeah, she-''

''I could care less'' I cut him off with my highly annoyed tone. ''Well you in that case you must hate me to'' he suddenly said.  
"So you have nothing else to do but continue this conversation? "I fought back. Then it came to me. He really did dumped jasmine. "I came to read, but how was I suppose to know I'd run into somebody doing drugs "he harshly replied.

DRUGS?

"Drugs? A minute ago they were prescription -OH i'll KILL you! "I instantly split into another person. "You can't KILL me if you tried" he smartly remmarked. He was pushing the whole situation towards the limmit. Then the euphoria of the pills set in. I leaned up against the tree pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm not going to fight, I'm going to be the bigger person, you son of a bitch "I calmly stated. He nodded not effected by my words. "You will find that being the bigger person is overrrated "he said his tone more giving in than before. "And that you are exceedingly bipolar "he added. I started to grit my teeth. "Please go away" "I slowly said scooting over. "One last question, "he said. I sighed. "What?"I said highly annoyed again. "Why do you come here? "He asked. I shrugged. "What did you see me just do? "I asked him. "Have a bipolar meltdown" he said sarcastically."No what did I do when you came out of nowhere? "I said."pop x probally "he sighed with a slight smirk.  
He took the two pills out the grass and handed them to me. "If this is your way of twisted way of apologizing I don't except "I said."oh something like this isn't even worth looking back on "he said. His eyes were ever so words were cruel. I was never the one to be the bully.I was teased a lot for being angry and never smiling but he was a whole nother was he like this? "I actually liked you at first "I said trying to keep my voice from trembling. He shook his head."Its not about a friendship "he said. I felt my back pocket for my mace. He was about to wanna leave."What happened to my mace "I said feeling around behind my took the can, took out a pocket knife and shoved it into the can before tossing the can as far as he could. My breath sped up."That takes care of Riley's pocket knife "he said sitting back down. I gave him one last glance. Maybe my anger was setting in all to fast. Maybe he was just bored. His eyes now showed any less harm as he calmly opened the green book in his lap. I sighed again. He no longer paid me anymore attention. Perfect.  
I silently rose up and left the spot where I was sitting by him and walked down the hill.  
But I took a swift turn as soon as I was sure I was out of his sight. I slowly approached the tree. I was on the other side he was in the front. He couldn't see me. I slowly slid around the other side but, "Your not slick "he snuck up from behind me. Damnit! "I wasn't trying to be -" I quickly spun around and- SMACK!

R&R please!  
-


	4. Shit Just Got Real

That night, I was to infuriated to even look anyone in the eyes when I got home. That boy actually thought he could get to me. But I was lucky enough I got a chance to smack the living hell out of that boy then I took off running.  
I groaned in frustration.  
I'd kill him if I could. Infact since he lives across the street, that might be arranged. I mean he almost killed me early today anyway. I would have won that fight if he wasn't so damn strong. But in the end i got the point nose wasn't bleeding because he hit me, it was because I had been screaming so loud. But it had stopped. But my ankle was killing me. I could get some ice from this 7/11 I walked past. I saw ofcourse Wunclears face on the tv screens in the shops.

And I did remember another encounter I had with this blonde. BOOM! "Aw girl again? " he ghetto accent and blond hair. Not this bitch again. And I was only a block away from the house. "My bad "I roughtly said. We were right past this damn 7/11 that was splattered in off black paint. But she stopped me in my tracks. "What the hell is wrong with you? "She had eyed my messy appearance. "Is dat blood? "She pinched my shirt. I sighed. " skip it "I said. "Well take dis when you feel like you wanna jump the bitches who did this too you "before I could do anything she shoved a piece of white paper in the front of my shirt then took off past me.

I had also been decorating my room but fuck it know. I didn't want to go back to Texas and right now I didn't want to stay here in woodcrest. I was even more terrified for my poor little brother. And I hella miss him.  
"You wanna go to the movies? "Carrot top bounced out of nowhere in my door way. I shook my head.  
"Wow you look mad "she said it like I was a little dog."no "I calmly said.  
"Why! "She carried out. I shrugged, the solution to everything. She nodded."oh it'll be fun! You've only been here a few days "jasmine said. I shrugged again."yea actually 100 days"I exaggerated. Atleast that's what it felt like. But It had been a few hours after the tree top accident."Come on, it'll be fun "she chimmed. I still shrugged."I'm not in the mood "I finally said.

"Ok, fine "she crossed her arms.  
We were both 14 and I knew tom wouldn't even let us see a PG-13 movie. So what the fuck was the point.  
She finally left and I was glad I had the house to myself. I eyed the gigantic bottle of red whine that was placed on the kitchen counter. Ugh I moaned. Wunclear owned everything. And living here I knew I lived in enemy territory which made matters only worse.  
I shut it off and just passed out on my mattress.

-The next morning -

My eyes were closed, legs crossed on the porch. It was fairly sunny and I had been enjoying the sun rays. Not with the hoodie on but against my face. I had worn a short a skirt but a purple tank top, no shoes. I heard no further shit from my aunt and uncle about me living here or no whaling tears from my cousin about this alleged break up from her and that boy. She had every right to dump his ...- I can't even think a word - ass.  
"And I'm thinking about filing a restraining order against you "Speaking of feeling hostile once more, I felt the same boy sit down right next to me on the porch without even opening my eyes.  
"You can't when I got these "he had been shaking something. I opened my angered eyes and turned to look at him. "What the hell? ''I said he was holding the little orange bottle. I was in shock."They fell out your pocket the other day "he said. I quickly took them from him. Thank God! But no thank you will go to this boy. Infact yesterday after I slapped him then he threw me against the tree, he probally stole them and took him a few.  
"Why didn't you give them give them to me yesterday? "I asked sliding them in my pocket. He cocked his head at me."your secret is out "he said. My heart stopped and my eyes dialated.

Oh HELL...

"Look, you WON'T tell anybody about this ''I demmanded firmly.  
It wasn't really a secret actually, but it was something I never told anyone. The cops could put me in rehab or could've I been so stupid and not careful. I hardly knew the boy but now he knew more about me than anyone had now. Damnit.  
"That's why I waited until I saw you again to give them to you "he said. I took it into consideration. "See, I could've let you kill yourself without your medication considering I don't believe in being the bigger man, but your not worth going to jail for "he said. I couldn't tell if he was serious. Oddly enough, his harsh statement didn't even One single bit. My anger had melted away with just his one sentence. Knowing he seriously could've hurt me ...satisfied him.  
I just nodded. Infact, I think I took it as compliment ...  
"That's ...nice" I simply said with a nod.  
"And I think next time, I will let you kill yourself "he said.

Ouch.

We sat in silence for a minute. With him, a pause of silence wasn't awkward. It was rather...relaxing.  
It was like this boy wasn't human. His eyes were crimson after all.  
"So you don't want to go home? "I asked looking towards him. "Riley, my younger brother in there watching real housewives of Compton with my grandad. He likes to turn the volume all the way up "he said. I nodded. So there was more of his blood.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go inside my house either? "I said. Then I remembered his ex was my shook his head. Me neither actually. It was so relaxed and content on Sundays. Boring in my words.  
"Come on "he said sliding off the porch. I wasn't regretting following him, atleast he was someone who could keep a secret. And I don't know what it was, but I loved to hate him so much, it was actually a stalemate of my emotions.

"Why did you leave her? "I had to know.  
He kicked a soda can infront of him. We had been doing nothing but walking up and down the streets of the city. There were a few clouds in the orange sky but,He promised when it got dark we'd be back. I didn't care either way.  
"Well technically, "it was on the tip of his tounge.  
"She's just, jasmine I guess "he said. I nodded. Which was true. Me and her never really got along away.  
"I know you still want that girl"I mumbled. He shook his head. "We were better off friends " he said.  
"Oh yeah, where your not making out anymore, but your still treating her like shit "I said scooting next to him for the first time. He gave me a look.  
"She was so weak anyway, I bet all you did was make her cry" I added. He sighed."I'm not that heartless, I just tried to undo all the lies her parents fed her whole life "he said. I nodded. "Which is the problem with America today, innocence "I said. "Exzactly "he said.  
Walking with him didn't feel as weird as I thought. He actually wasn't heartless like everyone said he was. He was just...blunt honest to everyone.  
"I don't think your that heartless actually "I said in a low tone. He remained silent. "I don't think your insane " he finally said. It was a brief moment of realization. I looked up to him.  
"So you took the time to research my meds "I said. He had a slight smirk."well, you finally figured it out "he said.  
God, I just thought he was just sadistic. He was just the living breathing truth.  
"Say, I kinda like you "I said. Just think a few hours ago I wanted him dead. He stopped in his tracks. I instantly threw my arms up."no, no, like a friend,not the benefit kind either "I said as I felt my face started to blush a little bit. He sighed with a slight smile. At first I felt ...normal for once knowing he was on my level.  
"I think the heat from the sun and your hoodie is getting to you "he said. He tugged on the sleeve. I pulled the sleeve harder against my arm."aren't you hot? "He asked. I quickly shook my head.  
It was just getting slightly darker and surprisingly it was also getting hotter.  
I guess he got the message.  
"You still don't want to talk about? "He said. "You know, what would your mom say if you found out you gave a girl a nose bleed and made one cry?"I questioned back in sarcasm. "Uh shes dead so I don't have to worry too much about that "he said. I stopped in my tracks.

Damn, damn, "Damn, I'm sorry "I said. He shrugged." Don't worry bout it "he said back. I took a glance at him as we walked. He didn't notice luckily. ''Talk about it "I said. He took a long sigh then wiped his face. Now he knew how I felt. "Look, her and my dad were killed in a car accident when I was 7, Riley 5"he said. "Grandad got custody, moved us out here when spent our inheritance on the house"he added.I didn't know if I could lay a hand on his shoulder without him thinking I felt sorry for him. But I knew I didn't dislike him as much as I had anymore.  
"Well I didn't know my dad, and my mom enjoyed beating the hell out of me and my little brother, "I told him. "But when the word got out, The CPS sent me here but because Kendrick had a different dad they sent him with his relatives "I said. He nodded. So in a way we both had our issues around the same topic. I had only told maybe 3 people my oh, that was just the begining. We turned the corner from the bookstore as it began to get slightly darker."You don't know where he's at? "He asked. I shook my head. I could only pray, if that Kendrick was ok. "And he doesn't know where I am either "I said my voice dropping some octives. There was a pause of silence. "Do you mind again "asks taking out the orange bottle. The feeling was shook his head so I popped one down my throat. I felt it hit the walls of my throat as it went down. My throat was so dry it was impossible to swallow. I forced it down anyway.  
"It was when I turned 13, I guess you could say that's when I got hooked"I said. My lips wanted to curve into a slight devious smile even through I knew it was nothing to want to smile or even talk about. It was more than snapping though.  
"Talk to me "he said.  
"All of it started to really get me. The stress, the fear. It was a horrible combination. I just...needed another way "I told him then wasn't exzactly like that. I had always been a mild skitzo living with chronic depression. Thats when my friends mom had gave me the pills since she was a nurse. I guess anyone could say '' they make the voices go away''. I hadn't been to the doctor since i had to get my tonsils out when i was 7. I figured she might know something about me after all. But she never said anything about them being addicting. She gave me about 10 other bottles before i left.

I had been living with it for almost a year now. I didn't want to make me sound like a stupid junkie on drugs or another sob story. He seemed to except it without any problems. Anyone else would probally look at me like i'm crazy and run away. I actually felt him step closer towards me.

I felt his arm around me suddenly before he embraced me in a hug. I didn't want to resist I quickly hugged him back. He carried the scent of dark chocolate. It actually wasn't even like that actually it was more like we just...felt bad at the moment.

"Life is fucked up "he mumbled into my ear before letting me go. He spoke true words of wisdom once again. Like I how I hated him earlier and wasn't to sure if I still did.

I told you she was crazy! R&R


End file.
